Attraction
by gaberaey
Summary: Megan is a 17 year old girl who's life hasn't been the same ever since she met Niall Horan.  Rated T just to be safe.


This story is about Niall.(I was in the story to but i'm gonna hide my name)

* * *

><p>"I know I may be a lot younger than you but age is just a number and I thought you were better than this. You really don't know how much this hurts me for a guy to just leave so suddenly without a simple goodbye"I hung up the phone then ran out sobbing.<p>

(Sorry back up that happened way later)

I'm Megan and i'm gonna show you what happened from the start of it all

It was Saturday afternoon I got dressed in a black and grey dress with black boots and a grey cardigan, I put on the beanie I got from my cousin for an accessory.I have brown eyes and long brown hair with golden blonde hair is usually straight but today I decided to curl the I was going to a concert with my cousin June and my bestfriend Danielle I wanna look my best.

I go downstairs to see June and Danielle both dressed in skinney jeans(I've always been different from them)June's the one with dark brown hair and side-bangs with light brown eyes she was wearing black skinney jeans and a black jacket with an adventure time T-shirt and black converses.

While Danielle had long black hair ,her eyes were brown almost black and she was wearing regular skinney jeans and a jean jacket with a 'I Heart Nerds'T-shirt along with light pink nerd glasses and matching pink converses.

"Your wearing that to the concert?"June says as she looks at my outfit."Yeah so..."She just shrugged. "Since we still have some time before the concert so what do you guys want to do?"Danielle asked. I looked over to my TV and smiled I walked over and grabbed karaoke out from the cabinet.

"Who wants to go first?"I walked up to me and grabbed the mic."I'll sing -It-All by Kelly Clarkson"

_Mr. Know It All _

_Well ya think you know it all _

_But ya don't know a thing at all _

_Ain't it something y'all _

_When somebody tells you something bout you _

_Think that they know you more than you do _

_So you take it down another pill to swallow _

_Mr. Bring Me Down Well ya like to bring me down, don't ya _

_But I ain't laying down Baby I ain't going down _

_Can't nobody tell m how it's gonna be _

_Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me_

_Baby you should know that I lead not follow_

_(Chorus) _

_Oh you think that you know me that's why I'm leaving you lonely _

_Cause baby you don't know a thing about me _

_You don't know a thing about me _

_You ain't got the right to tell me _

_When and where to go, no right to tell me _

_Acting like you own me lately _

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me _

_You don't know a thing about me _

_Mr. Play Your Games Only got yourself to blame _

_When you want me back again _

_But I ain't fallin back again _

_Cause I'm livin' my truth without your lies _

_Let's be clear baby, this is goodbye I ain't comin' back tomorrow _

_(Chorus) _

_So what, you've got the world at your feet _

_And you know everything about everything _

_But you don't You still think I'm comin' back but baby you'll see  
>(Chorus)<br>Mr. Know It All Well ya think you know it all _

_But ya don't know a thing at all _

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me _

_You don't know a thing about me_

"I'll go next!"I said.I picked the song Hurt by Christina Aguilera

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
>You told me how proud you were, but I walked away<br>If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
>Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes<br>There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
>Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there<p>

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
>For everything I just couldn't do<br>And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
>Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss<br>And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
>Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?<br>There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
>To look into your eyes and see you looking back<p>

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
>For everything I just couldn't do<br>And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day  
>I would tell you how much that I've missed you<br>Since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
>It's so out of line<br>To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
>For everything I just couldn't do<br>And I've hurt myself  
>By hurting you<p>

"My Turn!I'm gonna sing Shark in the Water"

_Sometimes I get my head in a dilly  
>Feeling so lost, ticking you off<br>Now boy, you know me well  
>Said, I'm that kind of feeling<br>That kind of soft, that kind of silly  
>But when I'm in doubt, I open my mouth<br>And words come out, words come out like_

Baby, there's a shark in the water  
>There's something underneath my bed<br>Oh, please believe I said  
>Baby, there's a shark in the water<br>I caught them barking at the moon  
>Better be soon<p>

High in the sky, the song that I'm singing  
>A sweet little lie, I cry wolf, cry<br>Rabbit out of the hat, yes, so that's why I'm bringing  
>Some tricks up my sleeve, for noticing me<br>It wouldn't cause you any harm, I just want you in my arms  
>I can't help, I can't help myself<p>

Baby, there's a shark in the water  
>There's something underneath my bed<br>Oh, please believe I said  
>Baby, there's a shark in the water<br>I caught them barking at the moon  
>Better be soon<p>

(Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do)  
>(Better be soon)<br>(Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do [x2])

Right is right  
>Rules are rules<br>This is more like April Fool's  
>I'm just winding you up, oh<br>Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
>Please don't make too much of it<br>It ain't that serious

Baby, there's a shark in the water  
>There's something underneath my bed<br>Oh, please believe I said  
>Baby, there's a shark in the water<br>I caught them barking at the moon  
>You better get here soon<p>

Baby, there's a shark in the water  
>Baby, there's a shark in the water<br>Baby, there's a shark in the water  
>I caught them barking at the moon<br>Better be soon

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours past with karaoke it was almost time to get to the concert.<p>

"I meant to ask what band are we seeing?"June looked at me with a wide smile."Oh no...Please don't tell me..."before I could say anything she yelled"ONE DIRECTION!"

As June kept ranting on and on about something while me and Danielle were talking about other subject like that party she went to last week she said there was alcohol so she had to leave.

By the time Danielle finished her story we were there. June already went to give her ticket the ticket booth guy person(I don't know what he's called)

Me and Danielle ran after her right after we gave our tickets to that guy.

There was already a dozen of girls screaming and cheering for the band to come out when I looked around I couldn't seem to find June I look beside me and Danielle was gone as well.

I start to search through the screaming fans I didn't see any of them but suddenly everyone's cheering seem to lower.I looked to the stage to see 5 boys came out.

"Hello everyone thank you for coming out just to see our concert tonight hope you enjoy!"Liam said.

_You're insecure, don't know what for _

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or _

_Don't need make-up - to cover up _

_Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough _

_Everyone else in the room can see it _

_Everyone else but yo-ou _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell _

_You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! _

_If only you saw what I can see _

_You'll understand why I want you so desperatley _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe _

_You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! Oh oh _

_That's what makes you beautiful! _

_So c-come on, you got it wrong _

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong _

_I don't know why, you're being shy _

_And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes _

_Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but yo-ou _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell _

_You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! _

_If only you saw what I can see _

_You'll understand why I want you so desperatley _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe _

_You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! _

_Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful! _

_Na na na na na na naaaa na na, Na na na na na na._

_Na na na na na na naaaa na na, Na na na na na na. _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell _

_You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell _

_You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! _

_If only you saw what I can see _

_You'll understand why I want you so desperatley _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe _

_You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! _

_Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! _

_Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful!_

I smiled as I watched then I felt a light tap on my shoulder.I turned around to see Danielle and June.

"Hey where were you guys?""I went looking for June then when I found her we went looking for you."

* * *

><p>(Niall's Pov)<p>

I look out into the crowd as the song ends. I stopped as soon as I saw 3 girls talking one with pink glasses,another with side-bangs and the last one with a beige beanie.

"This next one's called Moments Enjoy"

_Shut the door Turn the light off _

_If I wanna be with you _

_I wanna feel your love _

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this _

_Even though I try _

_Heartbeats harder _

_Time escapes me _

_Trembling hands touch skin_

_It makes this harder _

_And the tears stream down my face _

_If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time _

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be _

I kept looking over at the girl with the beanie I don't know but something about the look in her eyes makes me feel weird inside in a good way.

_My love, my heart is breathing for this Moment, in time _

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today _

_Close the door Throw the key_

_Don't wanna be reminded _

_Don't wanna be seen _

_Don't wanna be without you _

_My judgement's clouded Lights in night sky _

_Hands are silent Voice's numb _

_Try to scream out, my lungs _

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face. _

_If we could only have this life for one more day _

_If we could only turn back time _

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be _

_My love, my heart is breathing for this Moment, in time _

_I'll find the words to say Before you leave me today _

_Thought you left in my mind _

_Going back to the time _

_Playing games in the street_

_Kicking balls at my feet _

_There's a numb in my toes_

_Standing close to the edge _

_There's a pile of my clothes _

_At the end of your bed _

_As I feel myself fall Make a joke of it all _

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be _

_My love, my heart is breathing for this Moment, in time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today _

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be _

_My love, my heart is breathing for this Moment, in time_

_I'll find the words to say _

_Before you leave me today_

"We will be signing autographs after the show"Liam said before leaving with the others.I started to follow but turn back slightly to see the girl and her friends leaving.

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

All the girls were surrounding us when I looked behind them I saw the girl with one of her friends but the one with side bangs was gone.I got away from the fan-girls they didn't seem to notice me while fonding over the others.I saw that the third girl return with a CD case just as they turned to leave the wind suddenly blew off the girl's beanie. I watch as the beanie landed right in front of me I picked it up as the girl came up to me."Here's your hat"

"Thank you so much this is my favorite beanie I would've been so upset if I lost it"She says as I give it back to her"By the way that was a great show"She added.

"You don't seem like you've been to concert before""That's because I haven't this is my first time I'm Megan by the way"She says as she held out her hand to me.I take her hand gently and lightly shake it"I'm Niall nice to meet you"

"Megs!"The girl in pink glasses came up to Megan"What's taking you so long?"She looked at me and her eyes widen"Oh I'm sorry my bad I didn't mean to interupt.""Um Niall this is Danielle,Danielle this is Niall"

"Niall as in One Direction Niall"I nodded and she seem to be suprised."Well anyways Megs, we gotta go June wants to go to the cafe down the street but you have to hurry it's gonna close soon"

"Alright,alright just give me a minute"Danielle left to where the girl who they claim to be Megan turned to me"Well thanks again"she waved goodbye and left with her friends.

When I turned to the group and saw the guys getting away from the girls and into our van. I was the last to get in. Once I was on everybody looked at me."Where were you?"Louis asked."No where really just talking to someone".I sat down beside Harry.

"No Where My Butt, I saw you talking to those you get their numbers?"Liam asked."Please if any should get numbers around it should be me"Zayn said

"Niall, what was her name?Is she pretty? Does she like Carrots?"Louis asked.

"Her name is Megan and Yes and I don't know. I need to her again"

* * *

><p>Megan's POV<p>

"I Can't believe you met Niall Horan!"June and Danielle said union."It's not that big of a deal"I opened their mouths to speak but someone beat them to it"DOESN'T MATTER!"I look to see the one girl who hates me the most Vivian."Vivian what are you doing here?"

"It's a free country I'm aloud to be here"."Could you just leave us alone? you already make my life a living hell at school"Vivian looked at me and smirked."Who's gonna make me?"

June stepped up and said"I am"She took her kumquat smoothie and poured it on Vivian's head :O"Oh let's make sure your shirt matches your hair"Danielle then splashed her coffee onto Vivian's gasps then she looked at me "You will pay for this Jones"She pointed at me as she turned to leave.

I stood there and watched her walk away I was sorta scared of what she might do.I turn to June and Danielle who were high fiving eachother."Thank you for sticking up for me"I hugged them then pulled away"Let's go I'm tired"June said while yawning.I'm 17 years old and I already live by myself weird huh?"You guys could sleepover at my house"They nodded and started heading to my house.

At my house

"I admitt that was a good concert"I say as i sat on my all went to sleep at 3 in the morning.


End file.
